Time Will Pass You By
by Slo Motion
Summary: Emma wonders why everything is changing so fast.


**Title: **"Time Will Pass You By"

**Date Penned: **6.29.05

**Main Character(s): **Emma

**Author: **Slo Motion (a.k.a Alexa)

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Angst, one-short

**Main POV:** Emma

**Character Death: **Mentions Rick's death

**Coupling: **Chandler/Roxanne

**Songs Used: **"Time Will Pass You By" by Kylie Minogue

**Setting: **Sometime near the end of season 4.

**Disclaimer: **Degrassi is not mine. I also don't own the song line used at the beginning of this story or its title, "Time Will Pass You By" is a song by Kylie Minogue.

**Summary: **Emma wonders why everything is changing so fast.

**A/N: **I haven't written a Degrassi fic for a bit, so I hope this is good...

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_I'm just a pebble on the beach and I_

_Sit and wonder why_

_Little people running around_

_Never knowing why _

Everything is changing.

Everyone is changing.

It all happened so fast. Why are things the way they are?

Things are, excuse my French, very fucked up in Degrassi. Everything is so screwed up compared to four years ago.

Four years ago, I was Emma Nelson. The innocent activist girl obsessed with saving the world. The cute little blonde girl who always did her own thing. The girl who always hung around with Manny, JT, Toby, and Liberty. The girl who was head over heals in love with Sean Cameron, her first real date and boyfriend.

Those were the days…

And I don't mean the bad days. They were the good days, the very good days.

In the good days…

In the good days, Manny was my best friend. She was the cute spunky little girl who followed everything I did. She wasn't Craig's secret lover, or Spinner's girl. She was Manny. There was no "hot" clothes, sneaky sex, deception, lies, or abortions. It was just Manny and I, the inseparable duel.

In the good days, JT was the class clown. He was the funny immature kid who was always good for a laugh and there when you needed him. He wasn't the "Fry Dog", Manny's or Liberty's boyfriend, or the "more mature" JT who hung out with the popular kids. He was plain old JT Yorke, one of my best guy friends.

In the good days, Toby was JT's best friend. There was no Danny, no being shunned, no anything. It was just JT and Toby goofing around.

In the good days, Liberty was the girl who had a monster crush on JT. And JT was the boy who called her names like "no-fun-Libby" and "barf-breath". Liberty was the girl who showed pictures of JT in a Speedo to our MI class.

In the good days, Snake had no cancer. He was just my step-dad and an all around great guy. He loved a good time. He loved my mom. He still had a full head of hair. He wasn't in risk of dying.

In the good days, Spinner and Paige were in love. They were the popular boy and girl who liked each other but wouldn't admit it. They flirted whenever they could. They finally got together in grade nine. They were Degrassi's hottest couple, and each other's honeybees. They weren't the girl who was sexing up a student teacher and the guy who helped start a shooting. They were a happy couple.

In the good days, Sean was still here. He was my boyfriend. There was no Chris or Ellie. Just Sean and me. We were so in love that somehow we always ended up back in each other's arms. When we kissed, there were these sparks and this feeling of eternal bliss. We were the couple that was meant to be together forever.

In the good days, I wasn't a slut. I didn't go down to the ravine in clothes that looked like I borrowed them from Britney Spears. I didn't wear a lot of make up and swing my hips. I didn't hook up with creeps like Jay Hogart. I didn't suck on him. I didn't open up my legs and allow Jay access to stealing my innocence, virginity, and dignity. I didn't think about going out with Degrassi's biggest jerk just so he could get an easy screw and cheat on his girlfriend. I didn't have an STD. I was innocent.

In the good days, Rick was still here. He was a nice guy who made some bad choices and was starting over. He had Jimmy, Toby, and me for friends. He was actually happy and smiled. He felt that there was hope for him. But then one cruel joke shattered it all.

In the good days, everything was fine. Nothing was, well, fucked up. We were all doing ok.

Oh, how the mighty have fallen. I miss those good days. I felt hopeful back then. But now, all I feel is doom.

Everything is changing. But it's changing too fast.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

**A/N: **Well, that's done with. Hope you enjoyed. Review!

Slo Motion


End file.
